


Hiding in Front of You

by FairyNiamh



Category: Gangster Squad (2013)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gangsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey dances while surveying his turf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Front of You

Hiding in Front of You – Gangster Squad

It felt nice dancing with a woman. Her soft curves were the perfect hiding place. He could look over his domain and see all the cops, the snitches, the whores picking up their Johns, the quiet shake down in the corner.

This was the life he was meant to lead. He had fought hard and spilled a lot of blood, his own and his enemies, to get where he is today.

He smirked as he twirled his lady and discreetly pointed the man in the back out to his boys. Then gave a second signal letting them know they were not to harm him; roughing up was okay, but no killing. This was just a snatch, grab, and hide job.

He would have a different kind of fun later tonight. Right now though, he had a lady to dance with.

~Fin~


End file.
